SanDai Supa Saiyajin
by USSj1SupaJay
Summary: This takes place after Goku returns from Planet Yadrat. Most thought he was dead. Except Gohan who had faith. Gohan goes to spend quality time with father and the prince?


_POV: Gohan_

Several days after goku's miracle reappearance, there was a huge party. Tears of Joy and relief filled the room. All except Vegeta and piccolo, of course. Goku readjusted to family life. Gohan was especially happy, that his father survived an inescapable situation. Gohan happily listened to his father's tales of that foreign planet.

One day, I was summoned by my father for training. I gladly took a break from studying.

At Korin's tower, my father and the so called saiyan prince were waiting.

"Is he training too?" I turned to father. Vegeta glanced toward me then went ahead of us. "Wait up!" Goku yelled and I followed behind closely.

Korin opened the door. "Knock yourselves out" he stroked his whisker and wandered off. That was one strange cat. It was an infinite pit before us.

"Let's Get Started! This is so exciting!" father squealed like a little girl. Vegeta rolled his eyes in disgust.

…Finally training started after silly antics. I got into my battle stance focusing his energy.

I made the first move, charging at my father with spirit and threw a flurry of punches. Goku dodged all of them. Vegeta attempted to hit me from behind but I teleported along with father. The three saiyans vanished. We clashed, disappeared, and reappeared over and over again. Vegeta fired an energy barrage at Goku. He easily deflected them and smirked. As Vegeta was about to charge at him, I fired a Masenko attack directly at Vegeta. Vegeta avoided it while father guarded cause it headed straight for him. Vegeta decided to attack Goku before the dust settled. The sneak attack was somehow blocked. Goku caught his leg and threw him down. I fired energy blasts at Vegeta as he fell. Goku charged a kameahamea-ha wave then fired.

Vegeta was forced to reveal his secret technique.

_"Darn, low-class punks"_ He thought _"I will not be defeated!"_

Vegeta recovered then a burst of flames consumed him. Both our attacks were nullified. We stared in awe at his rising power.

_"He can do it.."_ Goku looked with his hands on his hip.

I was left speechless.

His eyes flashed from black to blue, flickering. He yelled as his power grew enormously. I almost lost his nerves.

The golden aura expanded then slowly condensed. He cackled as the transformation was complete.

"Son watch me. Then you try it. "Goku says to me then summons great power himself. His hair spikes upward like vegetas and had a golden aura. Goku's aura whipped around wildly. It was an unbelievable sight.

The Prince watches Goku transform as well.

"Son Imagine the battlefield on Planet Namek. Remember the feelings when Freiza killed Krillin. Use that emotion to unlock your hidden power." I nodded.

I concentrated on that all too familiar scene. Hate overcame my body, a sly aura shown itself. It rose slowly then a burst pulsated from within.

The two super saiyans looked on intrigued.

My hair levitated then flashed to a goldish-yellow color and back to normal repeatedly. My eyes flashed from black to blue and blue to black.

"That's my son for ya" Goku grinned.

I couldn't maintain it so I passed out almost. My dad caught me. "We're not done yet.." He whispered softly then pointed to the arrogant prince. "..he's your next test. I know you can take him." Goku grinned and I returned to his feet.

"Ok," I powered-up as much as I could. The white aura quadrupled in size before settling. The power gap was wide but I didn't want to disappoint them.

I dashed at the new super saiyan. Vegeta cracked his knuckles smugly then kicked my side as I got near. He teleported above me and hammered down with force. I recovered in mid-air. Vegeta fazed in and out then punched me square in the face. He teleported infront of me and elbowed downward. I recovered after being knocked a long distance away.

_Ka -meahamea- _I charged up a great amount of energy then fired it. _HAAAA!_ Vegeta was busy gloating when he was hit by the huge energy mass. He managed to hold it off, then destroyed it with his bare hands.

Goku snickered silently but Vegeta still heard him and sent a glare his way.

I realized an opening and sped upward, landing one punch to the chin. I followed with punches and kicks. Vegeta wasn't hurt but was pissed as hell.

I didn't dare run. I was a little winded but had a lot of energy left. Vegeta darted at me instantly then gut-punched me. _Galick Gun!_ He fired it while I was trembling in pain. Being blown to the other side of the area, Vegeta teleported behind me and sludge hammered down.

I finally got up but Vegeta kneed me and back-handed me away. He didn't stop there, grabbed my leg and threw me up.

Vegeta waited for me to move.

I recovered a few minutes later. "_He's so strong...super saiyan.."_ I pepped myself up and powered-up.

Vegeta still waited for a counterattack. I channeled energy into my hands, the ki ran over its limit. Placing one hand over the other, released the energy in a huge burst. _MASENKO HAAAA! _

Vegeta saw the blast coming and tested out his newest move. Spreading his hands far apart, he summoned a great deal of energy. _FINAL- _ He brought them together stretching upward. _FLASH!_ An opposing beam met with my blast. They tussled back and forth. I put all i had into that attack. Vegeta held it at a stalemate and both attacks exploded. The force knocked both fighters back.

Vegeta charged up toward me quickly. I dodged it at the last second. Somehow I fired a strong kameahameaha wave within seconds of dodging. It caused Vegeta to lose his breathe. After a moment, Vegeta fully recovered but my energy reserves were extremely low.

I remembered my father's advice, this fueled my renewed spirit.

Vegeta was about to attack when suddenly my power vanished then roared. My aura turned gold and hair transitioned to a dark rouge colour. My power level rivaled vegeta's that moment. Time froze. We locked into another realm, staring eachother down. The tension shown on my body and hungry expression.

The restrains were about to be set free...

Tsuzuku~

* * *

Note D'author:

'rouge' is red in french and When i say hungry i dont mean food, 'hungry for a fight'. If theres anything else you dont understand just ask. If AnYONE has suggestions how this can be better just say so. Hope you enjoy.


End file.
